Fort Pillowcon
by Wakadooia
Summary: Galvatron occasionally has moments where some odd task takes utmost priority, no matter how strange he has to see it through. - Shameless silly little Galvatron/Cyclonus fluff-fic 'cos I wanted it. Fluff is nearer the end.


As one of the tallest non-combiner Decepticons it wasn't hard for Cyclonus to create a intimidating presence as he glided down the dusty corridors of the Decepticons home on Chaar.  
Ever-worried about their less-than-sane leader he had grown concerned with the Decepticon Lord's absence and had taken it upon himself to find his Master as soon as possible. It wasn't like any of the other Decepticons would, even when Galvatron was around they did their best to slink away hoping to avoid being the focus of his sporadic rage.

Wings held high he swooped into a area used as a bit of a makeshift rec room. No sign of Galvatron anywhere but the scent of singed metal perforating the air was a good indication he was on the right track. The smell originated from a group of three Sweeps who had deliberately ignored his entrance, predominately from the singed wing one bore.  
Marching over Cyclonus loomed above the trio, gaining a little spark of smug enjoyment from watching their optics nervously glance at anywhere but him still trying to ignore him. It was almost as amusing as watching one of the stupider members of Decepticon ranks mistake Scourge for a ordinary Sweep and watching the resulting entertainment.  
One of the more arrogant of the Sweeps snorted and spoke up  
"W-what do you want?" He tried to sound tough despite not landing the first word right. Cyclonus arched a optic ridge this was also amusing.  
"I want to know where Galvatron is" Cyclonus drew out his words with his usual cool authoritative tone. The Sweeps responded with a collective mumuring growl, before silencing themselves quickly when remembering their company. The slightly more arrogant of the Sweeps spoke up again,  
"He swung by in one his moods again, wanted to build a fort but all he did was take our rags and the trophy skins we got from our last hunt" He grumbled. The other Sweeps murmured in disgruntled agreement and general upset feelings about some missing pelt and a taken fur or two.  
While he held a excellent command over Scourge's Sweeps this trio wern't going to be helpful especially when the quieter one with the burnt wing began griping about said injury which he pinned on a blast from Galvatron, not that that was hard to figure out, Cyclonus spun on his heel and left them to return to their gripes.  
He was not interested.

The general calm displayed by many of the pockets of Decepticons he passed unnerved him. Such a relaxed atmosphere was not left in his masters wake.  
Looking for any signs of general chaos wasn't as easy as it usually was, then again it meant less trouble for him and other more loyal Decepticons, like Soundwave, to deal with.  
It was nice until a figure almost as large as himself forced itself into view  
"Oi, Lapdog" It snorted  
"Still can't talk to your superiors in a decent manner I see" Cyclonus huffed back to a irate Motormaster  
"I don't to anyone 'decently' oh bunny-boy" the sneer never left Motormaster's face plates. Cyclonus was thankful he was built with plenty of patience, Unicron did good with that, he needed it.  
"What do you want?" Cyclonus emphasis on his words to display his general disgust of the Stunticon leader.  
"You. You were the one who made a big deal of getting that mech back here. You made it out to be that we'd be better off with our 'oh-so-glorious' leader back, and I was the first to donate energon to find him! What have we got in return nothing! You never even managed to do anything about his behavior last time this was brought up!" He snapped out each sentence while spitting out every 'you' he spoke. Cyclonus hoped he wasn't going to bring up the rebellion he had threatened before again, the attempted solution Cyclonus took that time was nothing but unpleasant memories. "You better deal with this load of steaming scrap!" He continued "Your precious leader has been going round stealing anything even remotely soft!"  
"Oh I know" Cyclonus made a uninterested sniffing noise through his nasal unit "Couple of Sweeps told me"  
"I don't care what those duplicated morons have said!" He barked "You're the only one who really gives a flying diode about that loon! Deal with it! He's taken all our... soft stunt-landing pads" He trailed out the last few words almost as if he forgot what he meant to say  
"You? You use safety equipment?" Cyclonus asked with a mildly amused sneer and Motormaster shrunk back a little  
"Yeah... Well Hook refuses to keep fixing us after all our stunts... Don't want to go fighting some Auto-scum all beat up before a actual fight... right, not that we even need to be fully-functional to beat them though" He made a coughing noise through his intakes optics looking away from Cyclonus despite trying to 'act big'.  
"Right." Cyclonus said half-attempting to sound as if he believed that but failing "Which direction did you see him go in?"  
Motormaster made a shrugging motion and waved his hand in the general direction of one of Chaar's mountainous structures. Cyclonus nodded and left before Motormaster decided to use the opportunity to air any more grievances.

Having always made it his duty to store the specific details of locations perfectly into his data banks for any future use it was easy to navigate to the temporary throne nestled as the base of one of these rocky hills. The familiar pool of bubbling blue substance was first to come into view its location exposed by the long streams of equally blue vapour. Taking care to be quiet so as not to disturb his leader Cyclonus gently turned the corner with minimal motion, what he found was odd, but not something visibly distressing, as his prior encounters with a couple other Decepticons had indicated Galvatron had indeed amassed a large collection of what must be everything even remotely soft on Chaar.  
Galvatron himself stood before the large pile, optics dimmed and completely out of focus he picked at the pile moving some parts with utmost care while angrily snarling at nothing before throwing other pieces with vicious disgust as if it had insulted him somehow with its presence. Cyclonus stood to attention before his disinterested master and spoke up  
"My Leige -" he began. The moment the noise even came close to meeting the other Decepticons audials Galvatron's head snapped round to look at him with a almost audible crack and a strangled screech of anger left him as did a somewhat poorly aimed canon shot. The fire was aimed well enough that Cyclonus had to dive down to avoid a actual hit. With Cyclonus on one knee Galvatron seemed to be satisfied and promptly returned to ignoring him. Feeling it the best option not to raise another sound or rise from the floor, Cyclonus crossed his legs and continued observing his master.  
Galvatron continued picking at his pile meticulously seemingly dead to the world around him. Galvatron was always a rather fascinating sight to behold, or at least to Cyclonus he was, with curiosity running through his processor the jet couldn't bring himself to stop watching the Decepticon lord at work. The Pile continued to change shape as more parts were tossed furiously away failing whatever mark Galvatron expected them to meet. On the other hand the rest of the pieces were handled with a level of care Cyclonus had almost never seen come from Galvatron before while indistinct words were spoken to them equally as soft.  
Completely fascinating.  
Cyclonus had kept his optics on Galvatron with such rapt attention he hadn't noticed the pile had seemingly tripled in size until the object of his focus vanished inside of it. Surprised and somewhat concerned Cyclonus pulled himself upright and hurried over to the unsightly dome of materials, worried but not eager to receive a close range shot from a canon Cyclonus stayed silent as he examined the externals of the makeshift structure and looked inside. Galvatron had removed his canon and sat in the middle of the soft dome in the centre of a soft nest-like floor not sat on the old throne which had become a supporting feature to the dome. Even more concerned for him but still unwilling to disturb whatever his master was doing Cyclonus craned his neck to see if Galvatrons face revealed anything. It didn't. He was looking at the ceiling but his optics were shut, his expression unreadable but it seemed oddly satisfied. Fumbling a little with a bit of fabric round the entrance Cyclonus tried to back off, his master was fine and would no doubt lose interest in the soft items after a while after which the Decepticons could reclaim said item. His leave was hindered by a hand that dug painfully into his wing strut, hissing with the pain he had no choice but to follow where the hands owner pulled him, being pulled inside the dome Cyclonus was pushed roughly to the floor while Galvatron returned to his position only now he was half facing Cyclonus and watching him. He was still dangerous even without the canon so Cyclonus took care when shifting himself into a more upright position, his wing twitching irritably, Galvatron watched his every move closely. Remembering back to his brief moment with the Sweeps  
"Is this our new fort, Master?" he asked quietly, Galvatrons optics seemed to light up when Cyclonus 'recognised' his work but his smirk said 'dangerous'.  
"Our fort? _**OUR** _fort!?" He sneered a hand whipped out and grasped Cyclonus's wrist joint clamping down on it with crippling force sending pain alerts all through Cyclonus's systems "This fort... This fort..." Galvatron trailed off before he finished his current line of though his optics going out of focus again somewhere past Cyclonus's helm. Considering how he had gone quiet again Cyclonus pondered trying to rectify his error in saying 'our fort' or not. Galvatron started smiling. Cyclonus felt nervous. His optics never went back into focus but he began shuffling around the little room he had constructed and began reworking it again even pulling a few large pieces of fabric loose.  
Watching carefully but never overstepping his boundary with words Cyclonus obediently shifted out of the way whenever Galvatron began 'working' near him. Galvatron eventually ceased movement and returned to his thoroughly contented look, even Cyclonus found it rather unnerving to see his master so at peace with everything when usually he was a unpredictable whirlwind of emotional impulses.  
"I finally finished it" he sighed, clearly happy with his work "Yes Cyclonus, our fort" and he smiled again "Just ours"  
Cyclonus was unsure how to act but found himself smiling, he said 'our fort' as in just the two of you, your master at this point in time held you in such high regard that the fort was just for the two of you. The smile stayed on Cyclonus's faceplates radiating a chuffed warmth through his systems that even managed to soothe the lingering pain from the damages wing, Cyclonus didn't even care that it was unprofessional of him it just felt right right now.  
Cyclonus almost leapt through the roof in surprise when Galvatron sped out of view and began grabbing at the fabric he had loosened earlier before once again grabbing at Cyclonus, only this time his hands met his hips. Cyclonus gasped as he was yanked to the center of room and into a half seated, half lying down position and was forced to prop himself up on his elbow joints. Before he managed to even fully settle himself in this new position his master desired of him, said master was now making the position awkward by draping himself over Cyclonus's front. The extra weight made Cyclonus yield and lay flat on his back, Galvatron didn't seem to care as he nestled further into Cyclonus's abdominal armor plates. Galvatron's warm body managed to find the direct spot upon Cyclonus's own warming body, he placed his chin upon the Jet's chest and stared at him. Cyclonus looked down into his masters faceplates his optics were wide as they looked at Cyclonus with a cheeky gleam of innocence and a smile, whether he was being playful or not it was yet another thing Cyclonus knew not to push.  
Well, as long as Galvatron was happy.  
Cyclonus hated to admit it but he always loved his masters smiles, it gave him a nice charge through his circuits. Curling his arms around his lord Cyclonus pulled tighter towards him and Galvatron let him, he twitched a bit but let him pull until he decided to push his face into the crook of Cyclonus's neck joint signalling a halt. Galvatron had kept a large rag in one hand which he proceeded to pull up over them both before trying to bury his face further into Cyclonus's neck, Cyclonus responded by allowing the rags to be placed on him and proceeded to wrap his arms further around his master hugging him close.  
"My fort, _our_ fort" Galvatron mumbled into his neck, before his systems slowed down as he entered recharge. Cyclonus couldn't see Galvatrons face but continued to imagine him with a smile. The Decepticons could get their 'soft things' later right now this cuddle was all that mattered for him.


End file.
